Conversations in the Diner
by rhea michelle malone
Summary: A series of unrelated one shots revolving around the diner. Some past, some present, some future, some ridiculous, some romantic and all set in our favorite place.
1. Strawberries

**So I decided to turn this into a series of one shots! Some of them romantic, some humorous, some angsty, some with Sweets, some with Parker, some with Angela- yah get the picture.**

**please review!**

* * *

"So those are your favorite fruit?" He asked as the small bowl of strawberries and whipped cream was set in front of her by the waitress.

"Actually, yes. It's nice that they updated the menu to include this, it reminds me of when I was little," the right corner of her mouth wound its way up into a grin as she recalled her past memories, "my mom used to make strawberries and cool whip every fourth of July when we watched fireworks on the back porch." She got that far off look in her eyes for a split second, but she eventually came back, seeing his lively face from across the table, sipping his coffee as par.

"What about you?" She asked, lifting her glass of orange juice to her mouth.

"I'm not a berry kind of guy. Just never got the attraction." He shrugged, setting his mug down and taking a bit of his hash browns.

She nodded as two of her slender, careful fingers reached the bowl, picking up one of the tantalizing fruits.

"I'm not sure what it is, but there's just something about them…" She replied to his comment, placing her mouth around the red bulb covered in light, fluffy whipped cream.

"mmm…" She mumbled quietly as her teeth sunk into the red flesh of it. A small drop of crimson juice slid to the corner of her mouth, threatening to run down the side of her face.

He swallowed, taking another sip of his coffee, as he'd suddenly found his mouth in need of moisture.

She slowly slid the tip of her tongue to the left edge of her soft pink lips, catching the moisture before things got messy on the front of her white tee shirt.

"Possibly it's because they're so lustrous." She continued with the conversation that had had dropped well off the spectrum of his mind. She glanced down and saw the remains of the foamy cream left on her thumb.

"It sounds…stupid, but it's kind of like they're just bursting with juice that they can hardly contain themselves and then as soon as they hit your mouth they just…explode." She tried to explain. He nodded as he took at a stab at his sausage link.

She lifted her thumb to her mouth and stuck it in, sucking off the left over scrape of cream from her fingers.

He swallowed again.

"Plus, they're so sweet and ripe…You can't refrain from eating just one. Especially not on a hot day like this." She added, noting that a thin amount of sweat was beading on the back of her neck.

"It is pretty hot in here, isn't it...?" He choked out, loosening his tie so that it wasn't squeezing his neck so tightly.

She carefully, agonizingly slowly, lifted another strawberry to her mouth. She stuck it between her lips and licked it clean of it's white frosting before sinking her teeth into it.

"They're so…" She chewed and he could tell she was really trying to take in the flavor,

"Full and rich..." She concluded her tone completely innocent and void of a single hint of seduction. But he still couldn't keep his mind from whizzing around him.

Even though she was saying the words in the same tone she used when she was busy at work, leaning over a dead body, when 'lustrous, full, rich and ripe' passed her lips, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to down her deep v-neck shirt that her lightly-beaded-with-sweat-from-this-massive-heat-wave breasts were peeking out of, taunting him.

Not to long after, she had finished and was dipping her finger lightly into the leftover whipped cream, raising it to her mouth and tightening her lips around her digit, cleaning the white silk from her finger.

Luckily for him, she only did so once and then pushed her bowl lightly toward the center of the table, indicating that she was done.

"You've hardly touched your food." She pointed out. It was true. He'd had a bite of hashbrown and a nibble off of a sausage link.

"Not that hungry." He lied. She nodded, believing him. She dug through her pocket and pulled out a twenty, leaning over the table and setting it down, giving him a welcome view of her cleavage.

He almost sighed. If only she knew how hungry she made him, and just by eating a small bowl of strawberries, no less.

Sometimes he thought this woman was going to be the death of him, but then, she'd be the life him, too.

* * *

**There you go:) **

**Please review! **

**~Rhea~**

**Booth: "Wait. Sea Chimps?" **

**Hodgins: "Yeah.." **

**Booth (grins): "I LOVE Sea Chimps."**


	2. It Only Makes Sense

**The latest installment! This one is rated k, but the fluff is there (sort of)**

* * *

Looking back on it, it really only made sense.

After all, the Diner had presented them with more memories and scrapbook-worthy moments then either of their entire childhoods.

They did everything there.

discussing the cases,

eating (on the more obvious side of things),

sharing a laugh,

flashing grins at each other,

persuading and being persuaded to indulge in all that is apple pie,

getting shot at (on the less pleasant side of things),

reuniting with family,

solving problems that plagued their sleep,

arresting therapists,

denying attraction and taking part in deep conversations.

Yes, it only made sense that The Royal Diner would be the place that they would share their first actual kiss. The place that they would finally admit their feelings, without actually saying so.

It only made sense that he tasted like his habitual cup of coffee with the slight hint of cinnamon from his dessert.

It only made sense that one of the waitresses had grinned at them from afar, coming to the realization that anything was possible.

It only made sense that after their lips had parted and before they had left in that mad dash, she finally tried the pie.

It only made sense that she loved it.

* * *

**I'd really like to know your thoughts, I've written poetry before, but never a sort of weird mix of poetry and prose. Also, if you found the repition annoying, tell me! I honestly want to improve here. **

**The next one will be a future fic and should be up pretty soon. **

**Review, if yah please:)**

**~Rhea**

**"I clicked on a pop-up and got caught in a pornado!"- Hodgins, The Girl in the Gator**

* * *


	3. A Real Number

**Hello! I am going to go ahead and apologize for this chapter now, I said it would be a future fic, but I was having a serious case of 'writers crap' and this story was coming out a lot better, so I went with another present fic. Random Note: This one is mostly dialouge**

**Also, this one is B&B, but I promise I will have other pairings, both romantic and friendship. Also the pairings will not always be cannon (mostly because I am Cadgins fan). **

**Anyway, with that out of the way: **

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan (heavily implied)**

**Characters: Angela, Booth (implied)**

**Tense: Present (could be past, if you really want it to be)**

* * *

"You know," The smooth, confident voice flowed evenly through his ears, "you've done a real number on that girl." Her tone seemed mildly pleased, her words bent and skewered into a naughty smirk in a way only she could master.

"What'd you mean?" He asked, knowing exactly what she meant. She rolled her eyes so faintly that he wasn't sure if it was truly an eye roll or a dramatic way of looking off to the side.

"You know what I mean." Her brown, almond-shaped eyes turned to slits. He just remained silent, knowing that if he didn't respond she was sure to launch into a drawn out speech. A speech he actually wanted to hear, for reasons unknown to him.

As expected, she drew in a breath.

"You should've seen her before you got here." She dawned that 'reminiscent' look to face.

"She was…a mess. A complete and total mess. A shut in, a hermit, a sociopath."

He'd never seen her this serious about anything, he'd never seen her usually alive eyes cold over into a brown slate that conveyed a thunder cloud of confliction.

"She was digging her own grave, honestly. Driving her life right into the ground. She would skip meals- and not like she does now, forgetting lunch every once and awhile, no. She would go days without touching anything, the only time she'd stop to eat is when she'd feel faint to the point that she could no longer stand, aka, to the point that she could no longer lean over a lab table. She was…depressed. She'd finally come to the conclusion that she was never going to be happy, that she didn't fit in and that was just the way it was and was always going to be. She shut herself off and she lived in those bones of hers. Sometimes," She smiled vaguely as she recalled,

"She'd forget things. Like she'd come to work with one shoe and would only realize that she had half a pair of shoes when I pointed it out." Her face fell back to its previous graveness.

"Any way, the point is, if you hadn't come along I doubt she'd still be sane. Or alive. I was there to carry her, but let's be honest, that can only go so far. I don't think you know just how much you mean to her, how much she admires you." She paused, taking a bite of her salad.

"Well, we work together, in life-or-death situations a lot of the time, we have to 'admire' each other." He mumbled, glancing down at his long-since-abandoned cheeseburger.

"No." She shook her head, "You don't get it. She really admires you. She looks up to you. You're like…like a God to her. She envies you and she sees what you do and she thinks it's amazing. She really has a strong attraction to you. And you have one to her. And I think it's about time that you embrace it." She hadn't meant for the last several sentences to pour out like they did, like a word jumbled from a pitcher.

He swallowed and she saw his jaw flex out of contemplation. She quickly realized he wasn't going to say anything and in order to voice the silence she went on,

"You don't know what you did for her. I suggested that she get out of the lab and into the field and then…then she met you. And everything changed. You taught her to be human and interact with normal people like a normal person. She's come a long way and she has a long way to go. You've helped her evolve and you've got a strong link to her. You guys have a bond. One that should not be ignored." She paused, looking to him expectantly. He just twitched his head into what seemed like a faint nod.

"Sometimes I see you two and I wish I could have what you have. I don't think you understand what you've got going here."

"We're friends." He finally spoke up, quietly.

"More than friends. You're a married couple minus the consummation." She couldn't resist the grin that tugged at her voice.

"Anyway, I just…I don't think you should waste this. After all, you never know what you have until it's gone, and like you said, with your line of work…you never know.." She finished, standing up and sliding out from the booth, laying a ten on the table.

He didn't watch her go, he just leaned forward on his elbows and folded his hands together, contemplating.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what I did right/wrong!**

**~Rhea~**

**"The head never rules the heart, but just becomes it's partner in crime."-Mignon McLauglin**

**[Zack holds his fist to Brennan]**

**Zack : You're supposed to bump my fist with yours.**

**Brennan : Why?**

**Zack : I'm told it's a widely acknowledged gesture of mutual success.**

**Angela : I love it when you two impersonate earthlings.**


	4. Grad Students: Part 1

**So I said that none of these would be related, but this one will be a two-parter because I tried to write it as one and it turned out...wierd and awkward and it didn't flow well. **

**Anyway, long story short, this is 'Grad Students: Part 1'**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Brennan/Hodgins (Not romantic), I may add some Booth later.**

**Placement: Between season four and five. **

* * *

"You're making me decide now? I know that sometimes my judgment is not always morally accepted, but that hardly seems fair to me." The anthropologist defended, folding her arms across her chest.

Cam just shook her head vaguely and tried again,

"Dr. Brennan, I've given you…months to figure this out. You've reviewed their efforts, you've allowed them to work along side you on your cases, they're at the top of your class and they all come in on the weekends to work in limbo. If you don't pick one now they're going to…explode out of angst. Or leave and try the next institution with an 'anthropologist's assistant for hire' sign in the window." She gave her employer her best authoritative stare, hoping it would have some kind of effect on her, though it never did.

"That's ridiculous. It would be unprofessional to put a 'help wanted' sign in a window at an institution." She replied simply. Cam just raised her eyebrows and, for the millionth time upon meeting Temperance Brennan, wondered if she really _was_ that detached from reality or if it was some kind of act she put on for everyone. By the dead serious-ness of her blue eyes, she decided to, yet again, go with the former.

"Metaphor, Dr. Brennan, metaphor. And, not the point. I am telling you that you need to pick an intern." Cam informed, her tone leaning to the 'laying down the law' side of the spectrum. Brennan popped out her lower jaw in contemplation.

"What if I don't pick one?" She asked her stubbornness showing.

"Then I will pick for you." Cam notified her with finality and an inkling of threat.

"Fine." She responded simply, uncrossing her arms and turning to walk back to her office.

* * *

Normally, she would've procrastinated and drudged on and avoided doing work of that nature until the last possible second, at which time she would make a spur of the moment choice or reason with Cam until they came to something that she saw fit, but this task seemed different.

Maybe it was her passive aggressive side kicking in, but she decided that she just didn't want to mull over this decision and then argue with people about it and create her usual big-ugly-mess. No, this time she was just going to get it over with.

She sat down at her desk and stared at the wall, clearing her mind of everything but her revolving set of grad students and the task at hand. She was only a few seconds in when she realized that she couldn't do it alone. If she tried to do it by herself, she'd be weighing pro's and con's and driving herself insane. She'd never admit it, but she hated letting people down and no matter how cold she appeared to others, she hated ripping away a group of young people's hopes and dreams.

And with that, she stood and exited her office.

* * *

"Why am I going with you?" Hodgins asked, slipping out of his blue lab coat.

"Because, next to me, you work the closest with them. I don't want to pick someone who isn't coherant with your style of scientific inquiry." She replied earnestly. Hodgins nodded,

"Thanks, Dr. B. Nice to know that you've got me in mind. Now, where are we going?" He asked as they began to weave their way around the cubicles and lab tables.

"The diner, of course." She stated simply, walking ahead of him.

* * *

**Review please! And I am really trying to write Hodgins, he's my favorite character but for some reason I just don't do his dialouge very well at all, so if it seems out of character, tell me!**

**~Rhea~**

**"I watched a documentary once where a bear got in a car and drove away." **

**"That wasn't a documentary, that was a cartoon." -Hodgins and Zach**


	5. Chewing on Ice

**So, hey! It's been awhile and I'm really quite sorry. I've had band camp from eight am to eight pm and I am wore. out. But I got the day off tommorow so I stayed up and wrote a chapter!**

**As I said, I'm really tired so I appologize if this chapter seems rambly and jumpy (between topics). I might go back and redo it later if its as atrocious as I think it is...**

**with that being said:) Enjoy!**

**Rating: T (for slight sexual content that, honestly, they write into the episodes all the time)**

**Characters: Booth/Brennan (I know, I said I'd write other characters, but I can't help it. They're just to darn cute).**

**Placement in the series: Anywhere after season two and before the season four finale.**

* * *

"You're doing it again, you know." She pointed out blatantly, taking another bite of her salad. He rolled his eyes quickly, as he often did when she picked at his flaws.

"Would you give it up already?" He grumbled, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Well, I just think that it's becoming increasingly routine and I don't want you to develop some kind of weird habit that annoys everyone around you. And it's bad for your teeth, by the way." She set her glass down and folded her arms, waiting for him to defend himself.

"It's just chewing on ice, That's hardly a 'tooth cause of death'." He retorted, taking another sip of his diet coke.

She shook her head out of annoyance across the table from him. He raised his eyebrows and a swift lull of silence passed over as she speared another piece of lettuce and he took a bite of his meatball sub.

"You know," She began- making his expression change to 'here we go again' rather hastily, "They say chewing ice can mean that you're sexually frustrated. Or that you have an iron deficiancy, but knowing you and you're...carnivorous ways, I'd say that you're sexually frustrated." She popped a bite into her mouth, avoiding saying anything more on the subject until he reacted in some way.

"Aaaand we're changing the topic." He replied sarcastically.

"No, you need to learn." She shot back, not appreciating his unconcealed method of avoiding the subject.

"Learn what?" He asked, genuine curiosity masked by aggravation.

"Learn that your body is trying to tell you something and that you need to listen to it." She replied simply, paying no mind to her long-since-forgotten dinner.

"I'm not going down that path with you." He said anxiously, glancing around swiftly to see if by some stroke of luck a waitress was walking toward him with a check. There wasn't one in sight.

"I'm just trying to help you. If you're sexually frustrated than chances are you're hormones are running haywild."

"a, it's hay_wire_ and b, what am I, sixteen? I don't have 'raging hormonal issues' anymore. I'm thirty seven, I am in complete control of my…functions, thank you very much." He raved in a low, frustrated whisper.

"Fine, but you're probably in need of some sort of release. It's not good to carry around all that stress. It can lead to numerous health problems like-"

"I'm gonna have to cut you short there, Bones. I don't need a…" He sighed, "_release_. I'm fine. Really. I just want to chew on ice. That's all. I mean, I thought we lived in a free country where a man could chew on frozen water when he felt like it without someone getting all…squinty about it. Guess I was wrong." She nodded and continued going on with her end of the conversation as if his last comment had never passed his lips.

"I know you're uncomfortable with the idea of calling up old love interests to achieve a release, but I'm must inform you that masturbation can be just as effective on pent up desire as sex with a partner."

"Thanks, you know, I never thought of that." He replied, his every word dripping in sarcasm.

"Your welcome." She said obliviously.

"Okay, I'd rather not talk about this any longer, if that's good with you." He cut in, before she had time to grab the topic and run with it.

"Okay. I just. I worry about you, you know. You've been so….moody lately and you haven't been in a relationship for awhile. It's not healthy. You work in a high risk environment and you seem unable to develop intimate contact with anyone outside of the realm of you're coworkers."

"Since when did Sweet's transform into a woman with brown hair and blue eyes?" He replied dryly.

"That's not funny. And I just think that…maybe you should let go of all that tension and go back to your old self. Not that you are a different being than you were before, but you understand the concept."

"I'll have you know that I'm not any different now than I was a few months ago." He popped a chip in his mouth and felt the sting of salt against the fresh open wound on the inside of his cheek where he'd been biting down relentlessly.

"Yes, yes you are. You're…angsty and temperamental and you can't stop staring at my chest whenever I wear a v-neck shirt and I know full well that you check out my ass when I walk away, and I find that multiple times during the day you just stare at my general vicinity with this…'look' on your face and I know _exactly_ what you're thinking about… Oh, and now you're chewing ice." She let the words flow and made up for her chatter by taking another silent fork-full of spinach.

He pinched his face up and tried to think of something, anything, to say back to her, but found that he was at a loss for words.

"Who says I wasn't like that before?" He finally replied as she polished off her salad.

"What, you've always been this horny?" a small tinge of red worked it's way up his neck.

"No. That's not what I meant." He replied simply.

She just gazed at him, from across the table, trying to replay what she'd say and somehow decipher his meaning. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bill falling onto the table. He shuffled and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. Laying out a twenty, he gave her one last glance and made his way out of the booth.

He pushed his way through the exit door and she remained at the table, her blue-grey eyes falling on his glass. His glass that was completely empty, void of any ice**.**

**

* * *

Sooo, that little review button. Don't press it. Please. It would honestly make my day if you just didn't press that thing and DIDN't tell me how I did. --Like my reverse phsycology trick there? ;)**

**~Rhea!**

**Booth: Cam, she goes no where alone .  
Bones: Cam, dont listen to him.  
Booth: Cam, who are you more afraid of ? me or her ?  
Cam: whoa, so this is what its like to be a kindergarden teacher.**


	6. Table

**Short and drabbly. Is that a word? Well, now it is. **

**rating: k-. If that even exists. **

**pairing: Anyone. It's pretty universal.**

* * *

It's odd, really. That table. It seemed almost as if it could shape shift.

Sometimes, the person across from you felt distant, as if the table were a million miles long.

But sometimes, the person felt like they were right there with you. Looking you in the eyes, connecting with you at the deepest level possible; so close. As if the table were almost nonexistent.

But in reality, it never changed. It was just a table after all.

The only thing that changed were the people who sat on either side of it.

* * *

**~Rhea**

**Booth: Evolution is a long, long process. It takes hundreds of years.  
Bones: Thousands.  
Booth: Why do you have to always correct me?  
Bones: To help you evolve.  
**


	7. The Sign

**Wow. I haven't written in a loooong time! So sorry:/ I could make excuses but basically, I just haven't sat down and written anything. **

**I have marching season until Novemember, so expect the chapters to be few and far between until after Christmas. **

**But for now, **

**Characters: Booth, Angela, Brennan **

**Rating: K**

**Time: (recent) Past to Future, set in early season seven. **

**Notes: Previous (failed) relationship attempt between B/B implied/mentioned.**

* * *

It was nearly a month ago that the sign had made its first appearance. Hanging in the window like a sad reminder of the stuck-in-turmoil-economy.

The air had been cold and merciless, throwing frost at their bodies and whipping cruel winds all around them. Their cheeks were stained a bright pink from the harsh winter air and both of them longed to sit down, have a nice long talk and drink a mug or two of steaming hot coffee.

"Hey, Sweetie, I don't mean to be a bother, but I'm freezing my ass off out here and it would be great if you could, you know, _open_ the door instead of stare at it." Angela prompted, wrapping her woolen coat-clad arms around her torso in effort to keep in a single ounce of her natural warmth.

"Ange, look at this…" Brennan began, pointing at the lonely white sign hanging gloomily inside the frost-covered window.

"They can't sell this place!" She exclaimed, moving her hands to rest at her sides.

"I mean, where are we supposed to go for coffee and apple pie and 'The World's Best Curly Fries'?" She asked aggrivatedly, her brow furrowing.

"I…don't know." Brennan answered, her own forehead pushing down to create a frowning wrinkle in her cold skin. Angela shook her head and pushed in the door.

"Well, we better order those fries up while we can." She muttered, entering the diner.

"Yeah." Brennan added finding herself at a loss for words, taking a last glance at the paper and following the artist into the heated room that housed the familiar fragrance of coffee and apples.

* * *

January had past and February was quickly ushered in. The sign remained in its place, hanging quietly inside the window. The only thing that was different was that one of the waitresses had decorated it with little hearts for Valentine's Day, which somehow only made it worse.

He pushed in the door, and heard the familiar 'ding' of the bell as he entered. He never got tired of the bell.

Sometimes, it was annoying. Just another meaningless, irritating noise sent to Earth to add to his splitting headache of a day.

But sometimes, it was the beautiful music that stood as the soundtrack to a deep conversation, an immature one-liner or just a simple moment that would be his to treasure for the remainder of his time.

On that day, February the 14th, he pushed the door open with his left hand and held a small bouquet in his right. That day the bell was music, not white noise.

"Brought you something." He said charmingly, sliding into the booth. Brennan looked up across from him where she was trying to cool down her hot chocolate.

"You know how I feel about Valentines Day." She said simply, though she couldn't help but conceal her smile. He handed her the bundle of Daffodils and she graciously accepted them.

"But, I guess, since it is the sixth anniversary of our partnership, I will thank you anyway." She placed her nose to the yellow bundle and inhaled the sweet scent.

"You are very welcome." He replied. They sat in silence for awhile. Looking out the window and testing/burning their tongues on their boiling hot drinks. They'd both noticed that the sign was gone. It had been removed nearly a week ago.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Brennan said suddenly, letting her eyes travel around the room.

"Really?" He said, more sarcastically than curiously, "Because I seem to remember you telling me, 'Booth, objects have no intrinsic powers' or something like that." She gave him a short lived glare, but went on.

"As I was saying, I'm going to miss this place. So much has happened here…" She trailed off.

"Yeah. Me too..." The silence fell over them again as they paused to reminisce.

"Remember when Zach got his Doctorate?" She saw something far off light up in his eyes.

"Oh, you mean the time you almost kissed me." She gave him an amused smile.

"Did not!" He shot back.

"Did so!" She set her mug down.

"Okay, ladies, what are we arguing about now?" Angela stated dryly as she scooted in next to Booth.

"He tried to kiss me."

"I did _not_!" His voice turned whinny. Angela regained her humor for a second and rolled her eyes, but shortly thereafter, it died back down.

"You saw, didn't you?" Brennan asked. Angela just nodded.

"still can't believe they're selling this place." She remarked, taking a sip of Booth's hot chocolate. He didn't object, he'd given up on that a long time ago.

"Remember when Sweets kissed you?" Angela giggled.

"A situation like that is hard to forget." Brennan replied, a small grin twitching at her upper lip as she pulled the cup to her mouth.

"Sweets kissed you?" Booth asked.

"It was a simple mistletoe kiss." She replied.

"Yeah, you guys kissed under mistletoe and it meant _nothing._' Angela turned to mock the Agent on the last word. He glared at her.

"Remember my thirtieth birthday?" Brennan asked.

"No. That was one of those 'lost in the champagne glass' nights, but I wish I did, because I'm pretty sure it was a good night for the both of us." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, turning toward Booth, who was still silently flushing.

"And the word you're looking for is, '_anyway_'." He interjected, not particularly wanting to hear about his friend's love lives. Especially when he had, at one time, been an avid part of one of them.

"It's just," Angela started as the waitress set a plate down in front of her, "so sad. It's like…losing all your memories. I mean, this place is like Central Perk for us. And I'm Rachael. No-Phoebe! And it's the end of the tenth season and everybody's going places and life will be a mess and-"

"Ange. We'll find a new place to go. Like Founding Fathers." He pointed out, not wanting the artist to start analyzing thier fate.

"Booth, you can't get coffee and whole grain waffles at Founding Fathers." Brennan pointed out.

"Fine. I'll give you that one."

"It's just…This place is part of our lives." She finished simply. They ate almost wordlessly, all of them thinking back and being silently nostalgic.

The check finally came.

"Will you be open tomorrow?" Angela asked the young woman.

"No. Sorry, miss. But they finally got the place off their hands and they want us out of here quick as possible. I mean, I gotta give up my Saturday to help pack up." She informed them.

"That was fast." Booth mumbled.

"Yeah. Well…I better go." Angela announced. They all rose and hugged her quickly as she waved goodbye. She reached the door and took one last glance over her shoulder.

"You know what I'm really going to miss?" Booth asked.

"What's that?" She asked unexpectantly.

"Being here with you." He said simply, taking her hand, remembering their first official date. He had sat across the booth from her and they'd split a piece of apple pie, and she hated apple pie. And that's what made him fall even deeper for her.

"You don't have to miss it." She replied, breaking both of their trains of thought, her fingers intertwining gracefully with his.

"It'll still be us. We'll just…go to Starbucks or Dunkin Donuts or somewhere." She smiled up at him; let her head fall to his shoulder as they made their way to the door. They pushed it open without looking back and heard the bell ring for the last time. And this time, they barely listened to it over the rushing thoughts in their own heads.

* * *

**So....Let's check the list: **

**1)Read**

**2)Review. **

**Legally, you are bound by contract to finish both step one and two. **

**(okay, I don't know where I was going with that, but it would be awesome if you reviewed:)**

**~Rhea**

**"Your ordering a prostitute from my cellphone?" **

**"Hey! How come I never get to go on these out of town trips?"-Brennan and Hodgins**


End file.
